one_piece_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Creation/@comment-46.184.0.233-20150731080257
Name: Foudre Chev Age: 18 years old. Height: 182 cm weight: 85 KG Hair: Blonde Appearance: Picture. Personality: He is a womanizer sadly. He is also funny and likes to joke but he can be as serious as anyone while enraged. He is very intelligent in terms of fighting. He is also very perceptive and prefers to work solely or alone. He dislikes having people to watch their backs. Due to his love for women he can't bring himself to let a woman in trouble without protection. He doesn't smoke. He loves flowers. He loves anything that looks beautiful specially natural sights. He tries not to have many ties with people but that doesn't mean he hates his friends. He just doesn't want to be hurt because of his disability to protect others so he tries to be distant. He won't have anyone in his crew unless he really feels like he can't do it all on his own. He is also prideful when it comes to somethings meaning he is just a man in someway. _______ History: He was born in East blue from a very rich family that was almost royalty. He was a prodigal child meaning his talent as a flexible and intelligent and a leading person was very apparent since his childhood at the age of 7 years old he was like a born king as his father wanted him to be, apparently because the history of his family which was a royal family but they faced bankruptcy that only his grandfather managed to take them out of their poverty and got them back to their old age but he couldn't get them their royal position. With that said, his parents sent him to the best martial arts school or dojo in East Blue. The master of that Dojo was not just a martial arts master but was also a Chi master. He knew Chi and used it in many ways. The prodigal child had learned what a Chi is from him and the child just begged him with many ways with money first hand to teach him Chi along with martial arts. The master said I only want dedication and goodness in heart. The boy was astonished by that answer and promised the master with that. He spent 10 years learning from that master and the boy caught up fast and grew up to be a fine powerful young man whom you can recognize that he is a prince to say the least. He was really great and just unique from the others in town known by his family and by his power and love for women and his compassionate protective personality over the people of East blue. He didn't like the name Chi for this art of his and actually found his family name better for that which is Foudre. Foudre means lightning in French and for that he liked the term Foudre than Chi for his power. He only used it for protecting the people that he held dear for just the sake of him having royal characteristics. ______________________ Abilities and combat style: Abilities: Amazing Speed/ Flexibility/Reflexes/Strength/Endurance/ Master martial artist/ Hand to hand combat. / Chi user. Chi user: Using Chi he highly increases his Physical power and not just that but mainly he generates electricity high intense electricity that actually is very strong and also damages the body from the inside just as well as outside. And give him amazing enhance in speed. He was told by is master in higher mastery of this power he can heal himself to a degree and empower himself more physically and can turn his whole body to electricity allowing him to move as electricity but it takes really hard training and focus that it takes a lot out of his stamina and can't be used easily except with 10 more years of training for that matter. Combat style: He uses both hands and legs but preferably he uses kicks. Snap kick: This is a very fast kick to any part of the body to legs knees thighs waist head face or gut. But is very fast and very strong that it's almost as fast as a bullet but only very effective from close range. Can be used with Chi Trap Kick: This kick is mainly for the trap muscle and can be used with Chi. This is a very fast and powerful kick to the trap muscle that mostly with or without Chi paralyze the opponent for 10 seconds due to the shock in the trap muscle which leaves the neck tilted to the opposite side of the kick. Skull crushing heel: This is a powerful and fast kick used by the heel of the foot or the shoes to the back or the front of the head or the top of the head to crush the skull and can basically crush the bones it fully connects with unless with a similar or more force. He can't crush bones that easily but it gets easier with the use of Chi. Machine gun kicks: He sends very quick kicks with both legs or one leg and the speed and power gets higher with the use of Chi. It's called machine gun due to how fast and powerful they are. Shining wizard knee/Elbow: He charges at the opponent and sends a very quick powerful knee right to the jaw or chest or guts. He also does the same with his elbows. Can be used with Chi as well. Skull crushing Jaw: It's not real jaw but he uses both his fists in an Axe handle form and he sends an extremely powerful hit to the head or top of the head or front or back or chest or ribs or waist and can basically crush bones with it with the use of Chi or not really crush them but cause extremely high damage enhanced with Chi. More skills will be added with inspiration XD